Encuesta
by GiseFujoshi
Summary: Kise Ryouta jamás creyó que estaría en una situación así, pero solo deseaba una cosa: Que se terminara esa entrevista lo más pronto posible... ¿Quien lo mandaba a levantar la mano? Pareja Principal: Aoki. Mención: ImaKasaSaku (ImayoshixKasamatsuxSakurai)


— ¿Cuál es tu nombre? —interrogo una joven al que solo pestaño varias veces, hasta que pudo balbucear una respuesta.

—Kise Ryouta —pudo atinar a decir, sintiéndose completamente nervioso por la mirada de la entrevistadora.

— ¿Kise Ryouta? ¿El modelo? —Pregunto, sorprendiéndose al reconocerlo.

— ¡Si! ¡El mismo! —contesto emocionado, para bajar su mirada avergonzado.

—Bien, esto es excelente… deberás responder a todas y cada una de las preguntas que voy a hacerte, ¿De acuerdo? —pregunto ajustándose los lentes para dedicar una sonrisa consideradora.

—Eh… y-yo… —dudo al notar que todas las miradas de sus compañeros se dirigían a él. Desde que era niño, siempre le gusto ser el centro de atención, pero ahora por primera vez en su vida, estaba nervioso… ¿Qué clase de preguntas tendrá que responder? En especial porque esa entrevistadora lo miraba deseando conocer sus más oscuros secretos.

 ** _Unas horas antes…_**

Lunes por la mañana. El reloj de su celular marcaba las ocho y media, hora en la que usualmente se dirigía al instituto luego de haber desayunado y tomado una ducha, pero en ese momento, en lugar de eso, dormía profundamente… algo muy inusual en él, ya que debido a su trabajo de modelo, acostumbraba a levantarse muy temprano, entonces… ¿Que lo hacía diferente esta vez? La respuesta, Aomine Daiki. Su pervertido e insaciable novio le hizo el amor hasta el amanecer… pero bueno, era su culpa por haberlo provocado sabiendo que al dia siguiente sus equipos tendrían un partido de práctica. Iban a llegar tarde, y probablemente recibiría un golpe por parte de Kasamatsu, pero no se arrepentía para nada. Seducir al moreno era lo que más le gustaba.

En ese mismo momento, fuera del departamento del rubio, el timbre era tocado una y otra vez por cierta persona que estaba perdiendo la paciencia, la poca que le quedaba.

— ¡Maldición, Kise! ¡Abre la puerta, idiota! —Grito el capitán de Kaijo, volviendo a tocar el timbre— ¡El entrenador va a matarme si llegamos tarde! ¡Abre la puerta! —Tomo su telefono, y marco el número del rubio, pero este no contesto— ¡¿Pero qué rayos está haciendo?!

—Eh… ¿Kasamatsu-san?

El peli negro volteo al escuchar su nombre— ¿Momoi Satsuki? ¿Q-Qué haces aquí?

—Vine a buscar a Dai-chan, hoy tenemos el partido de práctica y ni siquiera se ha aparecido por el instituto… —frunció el ceño con molestia.

—Ah, es verdad… había olvidado que ese idiota también vive aquí.

—Ki-chan tampoco fue al instituto, ¿Cierto?

—Sí, y si no me abre la puerta ahora mismo, se la voy a tirar abajo a patadas —dijo mientras volvía a tocar el timbre con furia— ¡Abre la puerta o te mato, Kise!

—Ca-Cálmate, Kasamatsu-san… no creo eso sea necesario —se acercó a la alfombra que estaba frente a la puerta, y levantándola unos centímetros, tomo lo que estaba debajo de esta.

— ¿Y eso…?

—Una vez Ki-chan me dijo que siempre guarda una copia de sus llaves debajo de la alfombra, por si ocurre alguna emergencia, como esta.

Al ver como la peli rosa abría la puerta, una sonrisa malvada se posó en su rostro. Rápidamente entro, y se dirigió a la habitación dispuesto a sacar al rubio a patadas de la cama, siendo seguido por Momoi, que al verlo supo inmediatamente por que el moreno no había ido al instituto. Su intuición fujoshi nunca se equivocaba.

— ¡Kise, idiota! Levántate de la cama ahora mis-… —al entrar a la habitación, se quedó de piedra.

Primero observo que había ropa tirada por todas partes, (incluyendo el uniforme del rubio, el de Too Gakuen, que reconoció al instante, y… ropa interior). Después, dirigió su vista a la cama, (que estaba igual de desastrosa que el resto de la habitación) y lo que vio, hizo que su rostro se coloreara de rojo hasta las orejas. Kise y Aomine dormían plácidamente, (este último boca abajo, y roncando) solo que ambos estaban… desnudos, y sus partes íntimas estaban cubiertas apenas, por una sábana blanca que se había enredado completamente sobre sus cuerpos.

—Q-Q-Que…

—Kasamatsu-san, no deberías entrar asi a-… —la peli rosa siguió a Kasamatsu hasta la habitación para evitar que hiciera alguna locura. Sabía que al entrar se encontraría con el rubio y el moreno en la cama, pero esperaba que verlos así no le afectaría tanto.

— ¡M-Momoi! —Salió de su estado de shock al ver que la mánayer de Too Gakuen, se desmayó mientras derramaba sangre por la nariz— ¿Q-Que te pasa? ¡Despierta!

—Mmhhg… ¿Por qué hay tanto ruido? —Tallándose los ojos, se sentó lentamente sobre la cama— Moo~ estaba soñando que me casaba con Aominecchi… ¿Por qué tenía que despertar? Era uno de mis mejores sue-… —abrió los ojos, deteniendo sus palabras al ver quien estaba frente a el— ¡¿S-S-Sempai?! ¡¿Q-Que estás haciendo aquí?! Y… ¡¿Momoicchi?! ¡¿Qué le paso?!

— ¡Ca-Ca-Cállate y vístete antes de que te mate! —grito mientras tomaba ropa del suelo y se la arrojaba al rubio a la cara, para después salir de la habitación (arrastrando a la peli rosa) con el rostro rojo a mas no poder.

— ¡Waaaa! E-Es verdad, estoy desnudo…

—Por supuesto que lo estas, idiota. Anoche te hice de todo… —el moreno se volteo a verlo con una sonrisa arrogante, provocando un gran sonrojo en su novio— ¿Por qué gritabas? Maldición… ¿Es que no puedes dejarme dormir aunque sea dos horas?

—A-Aominecchi… Kasamatsu-sempai y Momoicchi estan aquí.

— ¡¿Que?! —Se sentó sobre la cama, alterado— ¡¿Que rayos hacen Satsuki y ese imbécil aquí?! ¡¿Y cómo entraron?!

— ¡No lo sé! Sempai estaba frente a mi cuando desperté…

— ¿Te hizo algo? Si te toco, será mejor que le diga adiós a su vida.

— ¡Aominecchi! No digas eso, sempai nunca me haría nada.

—Eso no lo sabes… ¿Quién no le tendría ganas a una completa belleza como lo eres tú? —Lo tomo del mentón, acercando su rostro a él, para darle un beso apasionado.

—Aominecchi… —susurro con las mejillas coloradas. Al separarse, (con la respiración agitada) un hilo de saliva unía sus labios.

—Bien, mejor vistámonos antes de pierda el control y te haga de todo otra vez —dijo haciéndolo sonrojar más de lo que ya estaba.

—Pero yo quiero que lo hagas…

—No te conviene provocarme, rubio, no ahora —apretando los puños de las manos, cerró los ojos, y respiro lentamente, intentando contenerse.

—Está bien, ya entendí, ya entendí…

Después de levantarse de la cama y buscar su ropa entre todo lo que estaba tirado; se vistieron y se dirigieron hacia la sala de estar, donde se encontraban los otros dos. Al llegar, Aomine se sentó en el sofá, abrazando al rubio (que estaba sentado en sus piernas) por la cintura.

— **Me pregunto para que habrá venido Sempai…** —penso tratando de recordar. Sabía que se estaba olvidando de algo importante.

— ¡Al fin! Pervertidos de mierda —regaño furioso el sempai, viendo acusadoramente a ese par de hombres.

—Cállate, virgen… no tienes derecho a insultarnos. Es tu culpa por entrar a una habitación ajena.

— ¡N-N-No soy virgen, imbécil! —grito con el rostro casi tan rojo como un tomate.

— ¿Enserio? Yo creí que lo eras, sempai —menciono Kise, inocentemente.

— ¡Tú también, cállate! —respondió hecho una furia.

—Moo~ que malo…; Momoicchi, ¿Por qué te desmayaste? —hablo preocupado por su amiga.

—Porque es una Fujoshi subnormal, ¿No es obvio? —contesto Aomine.

— ¡Dai-chan! N-No pude evitarlo… —dijo Momoi, con ojos en forma de corazón.

—Como sea, ¿Se puede saber cómo diablos entraron? Interrumpieron mi sueño, asi que más les vale que sea importante —dijo aburrido Daiki.

—Momoicchi… encontraste la copia de mi llave, ¿Cierto? —confirmo Kise.

—Sip, debajo de la alfombra de la entrada —dijo con simpleza.

—Moo~ ahora tendré que buscar otro lugar… —se quejó haciendo un puchero.

— ¡¿Guardaste una copia de tu llave debajo de la alfombra?! —le dio un zape mientras lo miraba con el ceño fruncido— ¡¿Por qué hiciste semejante estupidez?! —dijo impresionado Daiki.

— ¡P-Por qué una vez perdí mi llave, y tuve que llamar al cerrajero! —contesto Ryouta, seguro de su respuesta.

—Eres un idiota, Kise… —dijo el moreno, llevándose una mano a la frente— ¿Y ustedes dos para que vinieron?

— ¡¿Cómo que «para que»?! ¡Tenemos un partido de práctica, par de idiotas! —gritaron los dos invitados.

— ¡Aahh! ¡El partido de práctica! Lo olvide completamente… —hablo de repente Kise, dándose un golpe en su rostro con la palma de su mano.

— ¡Sí, me di cuenta! —grito Kasamatsu, lazándole a Kise, un almohadón del sofá.

—Moo~ lo siento, Sempai —se disculpo.

—Dai-chan, no puedo creer que lo hayas olvidado… ¡Fuiste tú el que pidió que organizáramos un partido de práctica con Kaijo! —dijo sorprendida Momoi al moreno que como siempre, la ignoraba.

—Cúlpalo a Kise, no a mí —menciono como si nada, el as de Too.

— ¡¿Y a mí por qué?! —pregunto indignado.

—Por provocarme, rubio —dijo mientras le daba besos en el cuello.

—Aominecchi…

—Bi-Bien, tomen sus cosas y vayámonos de una maldita vez —quería escapar de esa incomoda atmosfera lo mas rápido posible. Haber visto a Kise y Aomine casi desnudos, hizo que recordara algo que había tratado de olvidar con todas sus fuerzas… (Un error, según él) además, el hecho de saber que al llegar al gimnasio se encontraría con dos personas que también había estado tratando de olvidar, lo ponían aún más nervioso de lo que ya estaba.

—Kasamatsu-san tiene razón… —dijo Momoi, dándole la razón al peli negro— tenemos que apurarnos y llegar a Kaijo antes de que los entrenadores se den cuenta —de acuerdo con la peli rosa, se levantaron del sofá, tomaron sus bolsos, y salieron del apartamento.

Al llegar, entraron al gimnasio, listos y dispuestos a jugar un buen partido… sorprendiéndose al ver que ambos equipos (y ambos entrenadores) estaban reunidos en el medio de la cancha, y frente a ellos, dos extrañas mujeres que nunca antes habían visto.

Lentamente, y con algo de nervios, se acercaron.

—Al fin llegan, ¿Por qué la tardanza, Kasamatsu? Sabes bien que como capitán, debes dar el ejemplo a tus compañeros de equipo —dijo el entrenador Takeuchi.

—Lo siento. No volverá a pasar —se disculpo el capitán.

— ¿Que está pasando aquí, Imayoshi? —El moreno observo detenidamente a las mujeres. Ambas usaban ropa formal y tenían gafas, pero lo primero que vio, fue que tenían… pechos grandes, como tanto le gustaba. Al notar esto, Kise desvió la mirada cruzándose de brazos y frunciendo el ceño.

Aomine sabía cómo se ponía su chico cuando lo descubría mirando los pechos de las mujeres; así que para tranquilizarlo, lo abrazo por la cintura, besando suave y delicadamente su cuello y mejillas, sin importarle que todos los estuvieran mirando.

El rubio, disfrutando de las caricias y besos que recibía, ladeo el cuello hacia la derecha, mientras acariciaba lentamente los brazos que rodeaban su cintura.

— ¿Y? ¿Quiénes son estas dos? —Pregunto el moreno, sin delicadeza— Juguemos de una vez.

— ¡Dai-chan! ¡No seas grosero! —Su mejor amigo la ignoro, y continúo besando el cuello de su novio.

El entrenador de Too Gakuen, se acercó para explicarles a los recién llegados lo que estaba ocurriendo, pero fue interrumpido por una de las mujeres.

—No se preocupe, nosotras les explicaremos —hablo acercándose al grupo. Era peli roja, y su cabello estaba recogido en una coleta—. Me llamo Saiko, y ella es mi compañera Mayako… —la chica rubia a su lado, asintió con una leve sonrisa— como ya le explicamos a sus amigos, formamos parte de un grupo que se dedica a estudiar a los adolescentes y su forma de vida.

—Por eso mismo, pasamos por los institutos de la zona y les hacemos una pequeña encuesta a algunos estudiantes —hablo la rubia—. Nosotras hemos elegido los clubs de deportes.

— ¿No pueden hacerlo en otro momento? Ahora tenemos un partido de práctica y no queremos perder más tiempo —dijo Takeuchi a la peli roja, que era la que más hablaba.

—Le aseguro que solo serán unos minutos.

—Está bien, háganlo rápido… —suspiro, para retirarse del gimnasio con el otro entrenador.

—Ok, formen una fila.

—Espere, espere… que los entrenadores hayan aceptado esto, no significa que nosotros sí.

—Kasamatsu tiene razón, ¿Qué clase de preguntas van a hacernos? —dijo Imayoshi, mientras se acercaba «disimuladamente» al capitán de Kaijo, y rosaba su mano con la suya, provocando un notorio sonrojo en su rostro (molesto, Sakurai se acercó al peli negro, e hizo exactamente lo mismo).

—Si… no tengo ganas de responder nada, solo quiero jugar básquet de una buena vez —incluso Aomine notaba que algo pasaba entre esos tres, pero al igual que los demas, prefirió no decir nada.

—Como le dije al entrenador Takeuchi, solo serán unos minutos.

— ¿Quién quiere ser el primero? —Pregunto Mayako, sin obtener respuesta. Ninguno quería hacer esa «encuesta», sabían que tendrían que hacerlo frente a todos, y eso los ponía muy nerviosos.

—Si nadie se ofrece, tendremos que elegir nosotras.

— ¡Yo iré! —Al instante se arrepintió de haber hablado.

—Kise… ¿Estás seguro? —pregunto el moreno, mirando con preocupación a su novio.

—Si no me ofrecía yo, nadie iba a hacerlo, Aominecchi.

—Ki-chan…

—No se preocupen, estoy acostumbrado a responder preguntas —dijo el rubio, aunque una pequeña vocecita en su cabeza le indicaba SAL CORRIENDO DE AHÍ IDIOTA, pero como buen chico se quedo ahí esperando que todo terminara rápido… Por qué no había nada en unas preguntas, ¿Verdad?

 ** _Actualmente…_**

— ¿Estás listo, o no?

—S-Si… lo estoy —respondió con temor y nervios.

—Bien, acércate… —dijo tranquilizadoramente la joven, pero Kise estaba nervioso, esa mirada no era normal, no podía ser normal…

Mayako, (la rubia) salió del gimnasio, y regreso con una silla, que coloco frente al grupo de chicos. Al ver la mirada que le daba la peli roja, Kise supo inmediatamente, que debía sentarse alli. Una vez que lo hizo, la chica rubia le entrego a Saiko, unas hojas (que saco de su bolso) y comenzó a leer las preguntas, mientras su compañera escribía las respuestas en otra hoja.

— ¿Eres virgen? —Todos (exceptuando a Aomine e Imayoshi) se sonrojaron al escuchar la pregunta.

— ¿Ehhh? —Se sorprendió el rubio— ¿Q-Que clase de pregunta es esa? —pregunto nervioso, con las mejillas completamente rojas como manzanas.

—Como te dije antes, deberás responder a todas y cada una de las preguntas que te hare. Lo mismo va para el resto —hablo tétricamente, logrando que todos asintieran, no sea que fuera familiar de Akashi.

—N-No… claro que no —respondió (con un sonrojo en sus mejillas) al ver que no tenía más opción.

— ¿Tienes pareja? —cuestiono la segunda pregunta.

—Si — respondió tímidamente.

— ¿Hombre o mujer? —siguió con su interrogatorio.

—Hombre —contesto mirando a su moreno novio, ¿Es que acaso no vieron ellas las muestras de amor de Daiki? Bueno, a seguir con ese interrogatorio.

— ¿Entonces eres gay? —pregunto interesada la entrevistadora.

—No… también me gustan las chicas, asi que supongo que soy… bisexual. Pero nunca me he puesto a pensar en eso —confeso con sinceridad.

— ¿Saliste con alguien antes de tu pareja actual? —siguió con la siguiente pregunta, acomodando sus lentes.

—Solo tuve una novia a los catorce, pero no sentía nada por ella, ni ella por mi… solo salíamos juntos por que ambos éramos populares —respondió al pensar en su antigua ex novia.

— ¿Tuviste sexo con ella? —siguió con el interrogatorio

— ¿Que? ¡No! —Al ver que Aomine lo miraba atentamente, sus nervios aumentaron— Como dije, solo salíamos por popularidad, apenas si nos besamos un par de veces, pero no era nada —hablo con el corazón, tranquilizando los celos de su amado.

— ¿Entonces tu primera vez fue con tu novio? —Cuestiono, pero más que pregunta era una afirmación.

—S-Si… —se sonrojo hasta las orejas al ver la sonrisa egocéntrica que puso el moreno.

— ¿Cuándo ocurrió? —pregunto interesada, viendo con una sonrisa picara a su víctima… digo, al joven.

—Ha-Hace tres meses… —contesto con pena.

— ¿Cómo lo describirías en una palabra? —pregunto soñadoramente.

—Increíble… —respondió mirando a su novio con una sonrisa, y un sonrojo en sus mejillas.

— ¿Cuánto tiempo llevan saliendo? —nuevamente se portó profesionalmente.

—Seis meses.

— ¿Cuántas veces a la semana mantienen relaciones? —siguió con la torturadora entrevista.

— ¿D-De verdad tiene que preguntarme eso? —pregunto, súper nervioso, sentía que en cualquier momento su corazón dejaría de latir.

—Responde por favor.

—T-Todos los días… —contesto para cubrirse con sus manos su rostro, escuchando una exclamación de sorpresa de todos.

— ¿Cuántas veces al día?

—Pues… tres o cuatro —mientras el moreno seguía con una sonrisa, todos lo miraron sonrojados y sorprendidos… ¿Tan activa era su vida sexual? De verdad lo envidiaban—, pero cuando tenemos exámenes, o estamos ocupados con cualquier otra cosa, una sola vez —Kise realmente necesitaba donde meter la cabeza porque a este paso solo faltaba que preguntara si alguien los había visto desnudos después de tener sexo (y no es que eso haya pasado unas horas antes con su sempai y mejor amiga).

— ¿Vives solo o con tus padres? —pregunto, ya sabiendo lo que respondería el rubio.

—Antes vivía solo, pero desde hace tres meses comencé a vivir con mi novio —respondió aclarándose la garganta.

— ¿Por qué razón decidiste vivir solo? —cuestiono.

—Para estar más cerca del instituto y del trabajo.

— ¿Cómo está compuesta tu familia? —siguió con el interrogatorio, con preguntas para nada relacionadas con su vida sexual.

—Por mis padres, y mis dos hermanas mayores —respondió Kise, con una pequeña sonrisa.

— ¿Te llevas bien con ellos? —siguió con la siguiente pregunta.

—Sí, claro… suelo visitar a mis hermanas de vez en cuando, y casi siempre hablo con ellas por WhatsApp.

— ¿No hablas con tus padres?

—A veces, pero nunca estan en casa… como siempre —bajo la mirada al responder. Hablar sobre sus padres le entristecía (algo que el moreno noto rápidamente). Pero nuevamente levanto la mirada mostrando una sonrisa tranquilizadora.

— ¿Ha sido asi desde que eras niño? —pregunto con pena la entrevistadora, al notar el cambio en el más joven.

—Si… sus trabajos los mantienen muy ocupados —contesto con sinceridad.

— ¿Te has sentido solo alguna vez? —susurro con voz baja pero sin quitar la vista en el joven.

—Si… —todos se sorprendieron al escuchar esa respuesta.

— ¿Qué es lo que más te asusta? —cuestiono.

—La infidelidad… —hablo con temor en su voz.

— ¡¿Que?! —Aomine se alteró al escucharlo— ¡¿De verdad crees que yo podría…?!

—No interrumpas, por favor —dijo la peli roja, para continuar preguntando— ¿Tienes algún enemigo? ¿O alguien que odies?

Kise lo penso unos minutos, y luego respondió—: Si.

— ¿Son más de uno? —pregunto preocupada la joven.

—Si… pero no voy a decir sus nombres —respondió con el semblante serio.

— ¿Alguna vez has hecho algo muy malo de lo que te arrepientes? —siguió con la siguiente pregunta, acomodando sus lentes nuevamente.

Tardo unos minutos en hablar. Dudaba sobre que responder, pero finalmente lo hizo—: Si… pero no quiero hablar de ello —dijo tratando de no llorar en ese lugar.

—Si pudieras tener un súper poder, ¿Cuál sería? —pregunto para aligerar el ambiente.

— ¿Eh? Pues… —lo penso unos minutos y luego respondió—: ¡Teletransportarme! Asi podría ir a donde quisiera, y sin llegar tarde —aunque muchos abrían elegido otro, estuvieron de acuerdo en que ese sería un gran poder.

— ¿Alguna vez has pensado en el suicidio? —pregunto seria, viendo fijamente al menor.

—No —contesto seguro, jamás había pensado en eso, ni aun cuando se sentía solo en su hogar.

— ¿Alguna vez un conocido tuyo intento hacerlo? —fue una pregunta seria de parte de la entrevistadora.

—Si… mi hermana Kisumi, hace mucho tiempo. Tenía diez años, asi que no lo recuerdo bien… pero sé que fue por que encontró a su novio con otra… en su cama. Mis padres la encontraron, y la llevaron al hospital, donde pudo recuperarse —confeso, todos al escucharlo supieron porque temía a la infidelidad, no quería pasar lo que le paso a su hermana.

— ¿Volvio a intentarlo después de eso? —hablo profesionalmente la joven.

—No. Pudo salir adelante, pero ahora le cuesta mucho confiar en las personas —dijo viendo sus dedos como si en ellos encontraría la respuesta del universo.

— ¿Sufres o has sufrido de alguna enfermedad mental? —cuestiono viendo fijamente al modelo, que negó con la cabeza para poder hablar.

—No — dijo serio Ryouta.

— ¿Alguna vez tuviste depresión, ataques de pánico, ansiedad o una crisis nerviosa?

— **¿Pero qué clase de preguntas son esas...? ¿Para qué necesitan saber todo eso?** —Penso, sintiéndose incómodo—No... —respondió, pero su cuerpo estaba tenso, deseando que eso terminara lo más rápido posible.

— ¿Has intentado cortarte? Responde con sinceridad —pidió la joven al notar esos cambios en el cuerpo del menor.

— ¡Por supuesto que no! —grito exaltado para respirar y volverse a sentar, ya que ni él se había dado cuenta que se levantó de la silla.

—Desde hace pocos años, han aparecido casos de bulimia en hombres… ¿Has sufrido de esto alguna vez? —ignoro la reacción del sujeto para seguir con la siguiente pregunta.

Kise se sorprendió al escuchar la pregunta. Sabía que tenía que responder con sinceridad, pero no podía hacerlo si su novio y compañeros de equipo estaban mirándolo, asi que sin dudarlo, opto por la segunda opción. Mentir—: No… —Dudo en responder, pero ella solo se quedó viendo fijamente al joven, para mirar a los estudiantes y buscar al siguiente.

—Bien, eso es todo… ¿Quién sigue? —dijo como si nada, observando que su compañera había escrito sus observaciones.

— ¡Yo! —Se ofreció Momoi.

Rápidamente, Kise se levantó, dejo sentar a la peli rosa, y se alejó de las mujeres, siendo seguido por Aomine.

— ¡Oi, Kise! Espera…

—Aominecchi, por favor no me preguntes nada… —dijo volteándose a verlo— ya bastante tuve con responderle a ellas.

—Solo quiero saber… —se acercó al rubio, quedando a centímetros de distancia— ¿De verdad crees que yo sería capaz de engañarte? Me duele que no confíes en mí después de todo lo que hemos vivido juntos…

— ¡Por supuesto que confió en ti! —Lo tomo del rostro con ambas manos y acaricio lentamente sus mejillas— Sé que tú nunca me harías eso, pero… después de lo que le paso a Kisumi-nee-san, es inevitable que tenga miedo…

—Tranquilo, entiendo…

— ¿D-De verdad? —Se alegró al ver que su novio no estaba enfadado.

—Sí, pero —lo tomo rápidamente de la cintura, y le hablo casi pegando sus labios con los suyos— cuando volvamos al departamento, te demostrare que no tienes NADA que temer. Y te lo demostrare toda la noche.

—Aominecchi… —se sonrojo al escucharlo.

—Tú eres el UNICO que me calienta, Kise.

— ¡A-Aominecchi! P-Pervertido, no digas esas cosas aquí…

—Es la verdad. Eres el único que me gusta, me encanta, y me vuelve loco. Siempre ha sido asi, y… aunque casi nunca te lo diga, sabes que te amo con todo mí ser.

Una gran sonrisa se formó en su rostro al escucharlo. Realmente le hacía muy feliz que el moreno le dijera esas cosas.

—Yo también te amo… —le rodeo el cuello con ambos brazos, para comenzar a besarlo lenta y apasionadamente.

De no ser porque tenían que separarse para respirar, el beso habría durado horas. Luego de hacerlo, volvieron a unirse en otro beso. Nadie los estaba mirando, asi que podían aprovechar, y besarse todo lo quisieran.

Un rato más tarde, luego de que todos respondieron las preguntas, los entrenadores regresaron, (enfadados, ya que el tiempo para jugar el partido se había acabado).

—Lamentamos la interrupción, y les agradecemos mucho que se hayan tomado su tiempo para responder a nuestras preguntas —dijo Saiko, despidiéndose.

— **Sí, Si, ahora váyanse de una vez** —penso Takeuchi.

—Gracias a ustedes por venir —dijo el entrenador Harasawa, fingiendo ser amable.

—Eh… una pregunta… —Kise se acercó a la peli roja— ¿Cuál es el próximo instituto al que irán?

—Mañana nos toca ir a… —Mayako reviso la lista de institutos— Seirin.

— ¿Seirin? Jajaja, quisiera poder ver la cara que pondrá Bakagami cuando le hagan todas esas preguntas.

— ¡Dai-chan! Pobre Tetsu-kun… y Riko-chan.

—No creo que le hagan preguntas a ella, es la entrenadora —dijo Kasamatsu, evitando mirar a Imayoshi y Sakurai (que no le quitaban los ojos de encima). Responder a todas esas preguntas frente a ellos, fue tal vez lo segundo más vergonzoso que hizo en su vida. Por qué lo primero… fue haberse acostado con ambos el dia del picnic. Si, con ambos al mismo tiempo. Gracias a Kise, supo que fue por causa de las pastillas que Riko y Momoi colocaron en la comida que prepararon. Por un lado se arrepentía, y por el otro no… fue su primera vez, siempre deseo que fuera con una linda chica, (a pesar de que temblaba cada vez que se acercaba a una) pero le hizo darse cuenta, (aunque no lo aceptaba) de que le gustaban ambos.

—Es la entrenadora, pero sigue siendo una adolescente, Kasamatsu-san…

—Esperen… ¿Seirin no tiene un partido con Rakuzan mañana? —Pregunto Kise, al recordar que el peli rojo se lo había contado— **Obviamente Akashicchi no querrá responder a ninguna pregunta… ¿O sí?** —Penso dudando. Conociéndolo, cualquier cosa podría pasar.


End file.
